


Important Question

by jraam



Series: (FO76) Talia and Annette [1]
Category: Fallout 76
Genre: Gen, Sexual Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jraam/pseuds/jraam
Summary: “Hey,” Talia says, realizing something. “D’y’think I could fuck Wally?”





	Important Question

**Author's Note:**

> New FO76 OCs.

“Hey,” Talia says, realizing something. “D’y’think I could fuck Wally?”

Annette just… Stares.

“Who’s --” she starts to ask, then groans. “Are you talking about _Wallace_?”

Talia shrugs.

“Why not?”

“It’s a Protectron,” Annette scoffs. “It wouldn’t be able to.”

“I wouldn’t _fuck_ him fuck him,” Talia laughs. “But he’s got a _hand_. Like, someone’s probably fucked a Protectron before, right?”

Annette tosses a can of water to her from her table in their tent. Talia looks at her in confusion until Annette gives her a rare smirk and clarifies, “For your thirst.”

Talia throws a pillow at her as hard as she can.


End file.
